¡Lávate el pelo, cerdo!
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Dos de los merodeadores y Harry le preparan una broma al profesor Snape ¿ Qué le harán?. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._**

 **Regalo para:** Alice Black Riidle.

James Potter y Sirius Black se hallaban a la época de Harry por culpa de un hechizo fallido cuando peleaban con Quejicus. Dicho encantamiento los envolvió en una blanca luz y los mandó en medio de la torre de Gryffindor, pero en una época diferente a la suya. Cuando aparecieron allí se encontraron con un montón de chicos de edad parecida a la suya, no obstante no los conocían y mucho menos los tenían vistos por Hogwarts.

Desde entonces ya habían pasado dos meses y aún no se había encontrado la forma de devolverlos a su tiempo y se encontraban allí cursando su sexto curso, el mismo que hacía el hijo de James.

En aquellos momentos se hallaban los tres juntos en un rincón de la sala común, junto al fuego, planeando una broma para el profesor que más odiaban, especialmente Sirius y James. Dicho profesor era, Severus Snape, Quejicus para los dos viajeros en el tiempo.

Mientras la preparaban se reían mucho ya que ya se estaban imaginando la cara que pondría su más apreciado profesor cuando dicha broma ocurriera; era una cosa que ya estaban deseando hacer con todo su ser.

Tras deliberar un rato ya la tenían preparada y decidieron que mañana, durante el recreo de la mañana, la llevarían a cabo y con esto, como ya era tarde, los tres se fueron a la cama con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era la hora del recreo y Severus había tenido la mañana tranquila, no obstante no sabía que poco le iba durar esa agradable tranquilidad. Cuando terminará el recreo tenía clase con los dos Potter y con Black una verdadera tortura.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente y ahora que ya se había terminado la hora del patio Severus se hallaba delante de la puerta de su mazmorra. La abrió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le cayó a la cabeza un viscoso y frio líquido. Éste era agua y jabón.

— ¡Lávate el pelo, cerdo!— dijo un muñeco animado que le estaba mirando desde encima de su mesa — ¿cómo puedes llevarlo siempre tan grasiento? —continuó mientras Snape cada vez estaba más cabreado.

Snape que ya estaba harto del muñequito avanzo un paso, con todo el pelo húmedo por el agua e iba a levantar la varita cuando pisó una piel de banana haciéndole así resbalar por el aula y terminar sentado en una silla de las que usaban los alumnos. No obstante, antes de que pudiera levantarse una cuerda levitó en su dirección y lo ató a la silla. Severus, después de esto estaba más que cabreado y aunque ya tenía una idea de quien le estaba haciendo esto, si les pillaba no pararía hasta que consiguiera que les expulsaran.

—Ahora procederemos a lavarte este asqueroso cabello que tienes —volvió a hablar el muñeco de la mesa.

Otro muñeco se acercó levitando en su dirección y como Severus ya tenía el pelo mojado empezó a enjabonárselo rápidamente.

Mientras, el profesor intentaba con todo su ser desatarse de las cuerdas, y así poder zafarse del asqueroso muñeco. No obstante no pudo lograrlo y empezó a gritar como un loco.

— ¡Esta vez sí que tendrás el pelo limpió! —se burló el muñeco de la mesa mientras el otro muñeco seguía lavándole el pelo sin hacer caso a los intentos de zafarse del profesor de pociones.

* * *

El espectáculo del aula de pociones ya había terminado. James y Harry se hallaban ya fuera de la aula, cuya puerta se había quedado abierta, cosa que les facilito la forma de salir de allí, debajo de la capa, sin que fueran detectados por el rabioso Snape.

Mientras que Sirius iba corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar la capa de invisibilidad para que su profesor favorito no pudiera acusarlos de ser ellos, los otros dos esperaban fuera en la cola a que pudieran entrar a la mazmorra. Se podía decir que ambos estaban luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír allí mismo.

En el mismo momento que la puerta de la mazmorra se estaba abriendo Sirius estaba llegando a la cola donde sus amigos le estaban esperando y por puro milagro no fue pillado por el malhumorado Snape.

El profesor tenía todo el pelo mojado y la mirada que echo a los alumnos, especialmente a los tres chicos, daba miedo. Los alumnos, que no sabían nada de la broma, lo miraban sorprendidos porque, aunque tuviera el pelo mojado, lo tenía limpio y nada grasiento.

— ¡Entrad todos! —gritó furioso.

Los tres chicos entraron al aula controlando más que nuca las ganas de echarse a reír.


End file.
